


Gerudo

by queenofliterature



Series: Wild's Story Hour [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Gerudo Culture, Gerudo Outfit, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Vai Clothes, a little bit, request, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofliterature/pseuds/queenofliterature
Summary: After the boys find his vai clothes, Wild decides to tell them the story of his time in the Gerudo Desert.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Wild's Story Hour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757347
Comments: 11
Kudos: 580





	Gerudo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my first request! @anantisocialpeopleperson on Tumblr who requested Wild telling stories about his time in the Gerudo Desert. This is based on Jojo’s comic when Warriors finds Wild’s vai clothing. It’s going to be a little different though :)
> 
> I'm going to turn this into a series if I get more requests. My Tumblr is queenof-literature if anyone is interested. Hope you enjoy!

The entire camp was laughing at him, and Wild was an odd mixture of hurt, embarrassed, and pissed. Even after he had poured Goron Spice into dinner, they were still chuckling and smiling. Even Twilight, who when Wind “informed” him of the situation when Wolfie disappeared and Twilight came back instead, laughed his stupid head off. Wild didn’t really mind his vai clothes. It was nice to pretend to be a different person sometimes, even if that other person was a girl who happened to seduce men for boots…

Wild didn’t really feel comfortable talking with all his friends laughing at him, so he decided to whistle slightly to get their attention, and sign a quick 'dinner’s ready'.

Wild smirked slightly as some heroes looked at the dish in disgust, while others tried their hardest to eat it and not hurt his feelings, aka Sky. 

“Wild you can’t expect us to eat this!” Warriors squawked, and Wild’s smirk only grew from there. 

“Wild.” Time only had to use half of his “I’m Time so you better listen to me” voice for Wild to dump out the food and restart a quicker dish. 

“Whose clothes were they anyway Wild? I had no idea you had a lady friend.” Warriors wiggled his eyebrows.

“I don’t have a lady friend.” Wild sighed out. 

“Ohhh I see. Multiple lady friends! Wild you sly dog!” Warriors yelled suggestively. 

“No that's not it either -”

“I told you Warriors it’s probably a gift for someone.”

“Either way Wild is still getting out there!”

“Why are you being such a pervert Warriors-”

“Pervert? Legend I swear to Hylia I’ll-”

“Enough!” Time commanded. Thank Hylia. At least he could see Wild’s slight discomfort at the attention directed at him. “It is none of our business what is in his bag. Wild is welcome to tell us if that’s what he wants. I won’t stop him if he pours Goron Spice in our meal again. I can handle it at least. Can the rest of you?” The heroes gulped and went quiet for the first time that night. 

“Time is right Cub. We’re sorry if we made you uncomfortable, but you’re welcome to tell us if you want to. If not that’s okay too. That is totally up to you. No questions asked.”

Wild bounced the idea in his head. He didn’t like talking about his scars, or his past, or the Shrine of Resurrection that much, he didn’t want to be a burden. But the Gerudo Desert was kinda fun. There were the sand seals, the beautiful oases, the weird fight against Master Kohga… The rest of the boys told fun stories about their adventure around the campfire, and Wild felt his voice would work well enough. Maybe sharing his stories with his new-found brothers would be fun. 

“Okay. But let me finish dinner.” Wind cheered which startled Wild slightly. He hadn’t noticed the heroes looking at him with badly concealed hope. Wild barley ever talked long about his adventure! And judging by his Hyrule it had to be entertaining! 

Twenty minutes later, the band of heroes were all sitting comfortably around the campfire, looking at Wild as they began to eat. 

“So… you know I had to free the Divine Beasts. Naboris, Urbosa’s camel, was the last one I got to. Which is probably a good thing considering the Ganon Blight in there was the hardest of them all.”

“What’s a Ganon Blight?” Hyrule asked, tilting his head. Wild felt something cold strike his heart. 

“U-um. W-well when my friends fe-fell… it was because of those things. Ganon made them. They’re why the other champions are dead.” Wild said the last words of the sentence with a mundane voice, as if he tried to feel no emotion when thinking of them. 

“Oh… I’m sorry Wild I wouldn’t have asked if I had known.” Hyrule and the rest of the camp looked somber. 

“Don’t be sorry. It was a perfectly fair question.” Wild smiled slightly at Hyrule to show that no apologies were needed. Hyrule smiled back at his best friend. 

“Anyway, before I could gain control of the Divine Beast, I had to figure out how to get on it. So I had to talk to the chief of the Gerudo, who I later found out was a 12 year old named Riju.”

“12?” Warriors coughed out. “What a young age for such a large amount of pressure.” Warriors trailed off. Everyone could tell he was thinking about his own situation when he became a captain. 

“Yeah, she definitely feels pressured. But she is a wonderful chief for her people, and she grows more and more into her role everyday.” Wild stated, pride lacing his voice. “I tried and tried to sneak in, but no matter what wall I climbed or what entrance I tried to sneak into, they caught me everytime and threw me out. I could sneak into the Yiga hideout no problem. But Gerudo Town? Forget it!”

“Wait, what in goddess’ name is a Yiga?” Twilight questioned his protege. 

“Oh, um, they come up later in the story.” Wild glanced slightly in Legend’s direction, who knew about the Yiga from a late night heart to heart when Wild couldn’t sleep and Wolfie wasn’t around. Wild never wanted to wake Twilight up if he didn’t have to. 

“So I had to find another way in. That’s when I heard that there was a man who would sneak in dressed as a woman…” There gasps from the groups and muffled laughter when many realized where this was going. “Yeah, yeah. The clothes aren’t for a girl. They’re for me. I bought them off the man, er, I actually don’t know if he wants to be called a man or not. Anyway, I didn’t have any other choice!” Wild huffed, avoiding eye contact with the group. 

“Well now I see why you seemed so uncomfortable when I told you how I got in.” Time winked at Wild, who flushed further. Time's wink kinda looked like suggestive blinking, but Wild would never say that out loud.

“Keep going! I want to hear more!” Wind cried enthusiastically. 

“Um, okay.” Wild wasn’t used to people being so enraptured with what he had to say. It actually felt kinda nice. “So I got the vai clothes, and the next morning I finally got into Gerudo Town! It’s really beautiful. There’s a whole market, and a secret store for voe clothes and a place to rent sand seals - oh! Sand seals are seals that you can ride with a shield and they’ll pull you behind them! - and there’s a giant statue above the chief's room with water flowing down and going around to the rest of the town. There’s also a jewelry shop that I got all my earrings and circlets from. There’s also a whole place for the chief’s prized sand seal that will tell a prophecy if you feed her fruit! And there’s the place where the guards train and the throne room which is also so colorful and pretty and-” Wild grew embarrassed and trailed off. He got excited talking about the beautiful town in the desert. Sometimes while he was there he could forget about the looming threat of Ganon for an hour or two. Never more, Zelda needed him. But it was nice there. They welcomed him with open arms, even if he had to be dressed as a girl. 

“Um… sorry.” Wild didn’t notice that around him as he rambled on, the smiles of the group only got wider. Wild had come such a long way from the shy and jumpy teen who had barely said a word to them. Wild slowly coming out of his shell was a relief to the entire group. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Wild. We love hearing about the things you love about your Hyrule.” Surprisingly, Legend was the one who spoke what the rest of the group was thinking. He hated seeing Wild scared to talk. Scared that they would leave him if he talked too much and “annoyed” them. He’d be damned if Wild thought that he couldn’t talk to his heart's content after being almost completely silent for years. 

“Yeah Wild! I wanna see it one day if I can sneak in too!” Wind confirmed Legend’s statement, along with the other boys. Statements of how they enjoyed hearing his thoughts. On the inside, part of him was doubtful, that they were only being nice to him. But Legend had started the conversation, and Legend didn’t say things he didn’t mean if he started the conversation. So most of Wild was bursting with happiness. It felt nice to share the wonders of his Hyrule.

“Oh, um, thank you.” Wild spoke out awkwardly. Not quite knowing how to respond to people caring for his thoughts. “Well once I was finally in, I went to talk to the chief. Her guard’s name is literally Buliara. She is terrifying. They figured out almost immediately I was a voe, but Riju knew that I was someone her people needed. She sent me after the Thunder Helm, a treasure for the Gerudo that was stolen by the Yiga.”

“These Yiga again. Who are they?” Time asked Wild. Time had his usual stoic and mischievous face but on the inside, he was truly happy Wild was talking so much. The more questions they asked, hopefully, the more Wild would talk.

“The Yiga are a group of assassins that are devoted to Ganon. I believe they were once Sheikah who joined forces with Ganon long ago. Their symbol is the Sheikah symbol but upside down. They dress as normal travelers, and get you to stop and talk to them. Then they jump out of their disguise and attack you. And their main goal is to well… kill me.” A beat of silence. 

“They what?”

“Wild why didn’t you tell us?”

“You’re being hunted by assassins?”

“Oh my Hylia have they gotten to you at all? Have they hurt you?”

“Wild are you okay?”

“Are they still after you? Are you in danger?”

Wild waved his hands to quiet them down slightly, which they did reluctantly, their worry that Wild would stop talking overcoming their questions. 

“I’m okay. I’ve gotten into fights with them before, and some are harder to defeat than others. They are still active somehow even though Ganon is dead, but whenever we’re in my Hyrule I keep my eye out and have us travel off road as much as possible! I promise.” Wild seemed slightly nervous they would get mad if they thought he put them in danger. 

“Wild they didn’t ask if we were okay. They asked if you are okay.” Legend reprimanded gently. 

“Wait, Legend, did you know?” Sky asked.

“Yes I did. Wild told me one night. I also helped Wild keep and eye out for them in his Hyrule. I wasn’t going to break his trust.” Legend huffed.

“No one is mad at you two. We just want you to be safe, Wild.” Time voiced, calming everyone down significantly.

“I’m okay. They mostly stayed out of cities.” Wild stated, relieved no one was mad at him for keeping that to himself. He didn’t mean to outright lie to them, it just never really came up. 

“Is this why you don’t like main roads and crowds, Cub?” Twilight questioned gently.

“Um that’s one reason yeah…” Wild rubbed the back of his neck. The rest of the group looked at each other, relaying a silent message. That was another thing to work on. Getting Wild to grow more comfortable in civilization without chipping away at his instincts. No one minded. It was the least they could do for Wild. 

“Um, I’ll continue now if that’s alright?” After a few words and affirmative noises, Wild continued with his story. “The Yiga hideout is kinda built into the mountains near the edge of the desert. It’s a pretty amazing place without all the murderers.” Some chuckles came with Wild’s observation. 

“I got there with the help of a sand seal and some rare sand boots that I - um - acquired.” Wild had that look of mischief in his, which only peaked their curiosity.

“Nope. Wild you do not get off that easily. I know that look. How did you get the boots?” Twilight urged. 

“Uhhh. I kinda seduced a man who thought I was a pretty woman?” Wild voiced tentatively. 

“NO WAY!” Warriors doubled over laughing heartily. The rest of the heroes were laughing so hard, half of them were out of breath within the first few seconds. 

“You did what?” Time looked genuinely surprised, also laughing merrily at the image of Wild playing up his disguise.

“Well he was kind of creepy. He kept flirting with me when I didn’t show interest. I made it clear I didn’t want to go out with him, but he wouldn’t have it. So he then bragged about his sand boots that he was showing off for oncoming girls.” Some people in the group gagged at that. “He explained that they were rare and they spread your weight out across the sand, and the inventor died. I asked if I could buy them and he said that he would trade them for a picture of the missing Eighth Heroine Statue. He lended me his snow boots that worked in a similar way and I went into the mountains. I found it, but when I returned he admitted he was worried sick and that he made up the whole thing! He just wanted a chance to bond with me! But I got the picture so he had to give me the boots.” Wild finished proudly. The other heroes were in a mix of awe and pride. 

“I am so proud of you.” Legend spoke with a smirk. Wild blushed at that.

“What happened next?” Warriors was still struggling to control himself and stop laughing.

“Well I wanted to keep the snow boots and the Heroine had a missing sword-”

“Oh my Hylia!” Time face palmed while the rest of the group fell into fits of giggles.

“Go back to the Yiga Clan!” Four demanded. He wanted to know what happened at the hideout for Hylia’s sake. 

“I found a captured Gerudo guard within the hideout, along with a lot of bananas. The Yiga are obsessed with bananas. Don’t ask, I don’t know either. She warned me that the guardsmen would be too powerful to face on my own, and that I needed to sneak in if I wasn’t going to run away. I snuck all throughout the hideout. Climbing ladders, using stasis and bananas as a distraction, using my runes to cause some damage without them knowing. It was actually a lot of fun.” Some of the older members rolled their eyes. Of course Wild thought sneaking into a highly secure assassin base and wreaking absolute havoc was fun. 

“After weaving my way in and finding all sorts of treasure, I found a secret metal door. I used magnesis, only to come face to face with a large open area, blocked by the cliff surrounding it. And in the middle was a giant bottomless hole!” Wild paused for dramatic effect, causing Time and Twilight to look at each other and chuckle quiet enough that Wild wouldn’t notice. It was nice to see the cub having so much fun. Looking around, he wasn’t the only one. Wind had his head in his hands, eyes sparkling up at Wild in excitement. Legend, Four, and Warriors had perked up, waiting with anticipation in their eyes. Hyrule and Sky looked on in both excitement, and worry for their friend. Obviously he was still alive, but hopefully he didn’t get any scars from the ending of this story. 

“Then in a cloud of smoke, a yiga clansman in a weird jumpsuit and a big belly appeared! Ranting about being the great Master Kohga, fumbling around, and barely having the balance to strike his ridiculous poses!” Wild finished off his pause with a small laugh. There were mixed reactions. Some of the older heroes grumbled about how anticlimactic it was, to which Wind shushed them since he was still expecting a fight. The rest of the group laughed at the image of Wild facing off against the man he had described.

“He starts to fight me by disappearing behind conquered walls, and summoning giant spheres over his head to throw at me. Then when that didn't work, he hovered over the bottomless pit and summoned metal balls with spikes to throw at me. We battled for a while, I luckily had my runes so I could crash his own weapons into him and attack him while he was stunned. He kept conjuring walls so I had to crash his spheres down onto him over and over and keep attacking. Finally he got fed up. He was going to use the sacred art passed down from yiga master to yiga master. He summoned a giant sphere! One ten times my size! I probably couldn’t use my runes on it. But he kept going on and on. Checking to see if I was there, talking about getting rid of me. I was a little intimidated by the size I have to admit. But suddenly, with the slightest nudge of the wind, the ball rolled into him at the slowest pace I’ve ever seen and he got thrown into his own bottomless pit by his own ‘secret ancient art’.” Wild finished with a loud, light hearted laugh, that caused fondness to grow in all the members of their group. Wild’s laugh was carefree and young. It was like the wind ruffling the grass and the rapids of a stream mixed into one. It was a sight and a sound they all burned into their memories. 

“I grabbed the Thunder Helm and left. After Master Kohga’s death, the hideout was completely abandoned. Not another member in sight. The Gerudo guard managed to escape with no one watching and returned safely. I got the helm back to Riju and together we rode sand seals to Naboris and shot bomb arrows at its feet. Naboris could shoot lightning, and Riju’s helm could only protect the area around her. So I had to control my sand seal to stay in her range, and also shoot at the giant camels feet, while not getting crushed!” Wild threw his hands in the air as he talked, a giant smile adorning his face. It pulled on his scars, so it was a little uneven when he grinned that wide, but it was still a beautiful sight for his brothers. 

“Finally I could board Naboris and solve the puzzles. I defeated Thunder Blight and I finally had all the Divine Beats free again!” Wild finished off his story with a smaller, but equally happy smile. It seemed to dawn on him how much flare he had put into his story, and he once again realized how much attention was on him. Before he could be too embarrassed though, Wind threw himself at Wild’s middle. Wild tensed for a second. Sky was slowly getting him used to human contact, but it was still a little strange. Not bad or unwelcome anymore, just strange. Slowly Wild’s body relaxed and he gently hugged Wind back, much to the delight of the younger hero. 

“That was amazing Wild! You have to tell us more stories! What about the other divine beasts? What other big enemies did you face? Are there any more ridiculous ones?” Wind threw his questions out like a hurricane, eyes shining and smile beaming. It always warmed Wild’s heart to see Wind excited. Wind was capable and brought a variety of skills to the group, but he also brought fun, youth, and happiness. Wild really enjoyed and respected it. 

“That’s enough for tonight.” Time said gently. Wild silently thanked him. He enjoyed telling his story, but his throat hurt slightly. He hadn’t talked that much for that long in… well... As long as he can remember actually. 

“What? I can’t sleep now! That story was awesome!” Wind cried out, still attached to Wild like an octopus. 

“Then you can take first watch.” Warriors teased. Wind squawked in indignation and threw himself from Wild to Warriors, both beginning to play wrestle on the ground. The band of heroes looked on in amusement. Twilight looked at Wild and smiled, winking at him like Time had done earlier that night. Wind was right. Perhaps Wild would tell stories more often.


End file.
